


Supernova

by crazyground



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyground/pseuds/crazyground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is an idol. Changmin is his number one fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohii/gifts).



> Happy birthday, @sohvi!! Have some indiscriminate fluff! Sorry it's late, I tried to fix it for posting but it doubled in size. :\ Super rusty, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. \o/

Yunho is let back to Seoul after a year - two singles, nationwide concert tour, stolen hearts all across japan - and he is relieved to see that the person in the seat across him is a man. The flight isn't a long one, but Yunho doesn't think he would survive even that if he were with a fan, forced to take care of his image. He wouldn't be able to sleep, not with his slack jawed tendencies, but tall, handsome young men weren't part of his target demographic (shame, Yunho thinks briefly, watching as the man crossed his long, slim legs next to him), and he hadn't seen any other passengers in first class on this midnight flight so -

The man takes out his wallet, slips out his card holder, and Yunho's face is printed across it.

"Hey, uhm," the man reddens when they make eye contact, and quickly drops his gaze. He bites down on his bottom lip, and furrows his brows, determined. "Hello," he says again, stutter in his voice, "I'm really sorry to bother you when you're - off work, but could I have your autograph?"

Normally, the answer is no, but his manager doesn't and look over, doesn't suspect this man a fan even the slightest bit, and Yunho doesn't see why he shouldn't. When he takes it, he makes sure to brush their finger together. The man shudders a bit and that is Yunho's confirmation that he really is a fan. Huh, imagine that.

"Who shall I make it out to?" he asks, and smiles his megawatt, platinum disk selling smile when Changmin squeaks his name out. "Ah, you really are a fan? You don't seem the type," and because he can't help himself, teases, "you're not going to squeal and confess your love to me? Ask me to marry you? Scream?"

"That," says Changmin in even, forcefully measured tones, "would be rude."

"You're twitching a little," Yunho points out sunnily.

And this seems to be the last straw because Changmin hunches over suddenly and buries his face into his hands. Yunho watches as what is visible of his cheeks dimple and flush. When Changmin lifts his head again, hair ruffled, eyes mismatched, he is grinning this brilliant, vibrant thing. It would give even superstar Yunho a run for his money.

He is about to say so when the speakers trill and a polite voice tells them to buckle up. Yunho balances the cardholder on his thigh as he fumbles with his earnest, and feels the way Changmin's gaze drag up his legs. Hah. 

"Changmin," Yunho calls, just for the way he snaps straight at the sound of his name, blushing so hard now that even his ears are red. "Buckle up, we've a long flight ahead."

~

He's been told so many times that his faith in his fans would doom him sooner or later, so Yunho had resisted chatting up his oversized fan, had accepted Changmin's respectful silence and made no attempt at small talk, only smiling at him occasionally just to see him bluster. Then he was gone and Yunho was back to being famous and fabulous and run over with fans.

It almost ends as a pleasant memory, then Changmin shows up at a fan sign in Co-Ex. Even at the edge of the throngs of screaming fans with their flashing cameras, he is hard to miss with his height and stillness. Slouching with his chin tucked down, Changmin hovers around the edge of the crowd and tries to blend in with the rim of pack mule boyfriends and husbands around the giggling women in the queue. He looks up, and Yunho very pointedly catches his eyes. Like a deer in headlights, he freezes, looks wildly around at the cooing fan girls that think Yunho is looking in _their_ vague direction, then hides his face with a hand.

This is their second meeting, and Yunho is convinced this is destiny.

Then the line starts to move again and Yunho realises Changmin isn't moving closer. He's not in the line at all, isn't being swept to Yunho by fate. He frowns. Destiny needs a little help sometimes so he puts his manager to task.

"He's a friend of mine," Yunho lies. 

Manager raises an eyebrow. "After that one flight?" 

Ah, Yunho had forgotten that this was the manager with him that day. He smiles -- the audience swoons -- and tells him, "I'm friendly like that." He has to add, "Shall I call him over myself?" before manager finally grumbles and goes to fetch him.

Changmin is delivered to the back of the stage during the five minute break in between, as the local MCs take over for their own promotions. He is shell shocked and antsy at the same time, bouncing on the balls of his heels and twisting his fingers while he stares around with wide eyes. When he notices Yunho coming, he actually jumps in surprise, that tall lean body lifting a few inches off the ground. At Yunho's laughter, he hides his face behind his hands, peeking through the gap between his curly fringe and the tips of his fingers. Yunho struggles to keep his composure intact.

"It must be destiny," he murmurs, switching on his idol smile and tilting it sneakily from below long lashes, "us meeting again."

He doesn't expect a reply in all honestly, not when Changmin seizes up, mouth falling open. Then Changmin blurts out, "Destiny would have won me a fan sign ticket," 

This takes them both by surprise. Yunho manages to hide his laughter behind his hand but Changmin can't do anything about the red that stains his ears, his cheeks, his neck. It's a good colour on him, Yunho decides, and coincidently, his fan colour. Destiny, definitely. 

"I'm helping her out today. Did you bring something for me to sign?" But before Changmin can reach into his bag, Yunho has a better idea. "Actually, I probably shouldn't sign it here, in front of all these fans, can't show any favouritism right?"

Changmin squeak-hiccups, " _Favourite_."

Yunho winks as though they share a secret. "Are you free after this? Good, wait for me, okay? I'll sign it backstage."

Again, Changmin makes his little hiccupping noise. Yunho takes this as yes.

~

By the end of the fan sign touring around South Korea, they become familiar enough (or, Changmin stops stuttering and flushing enough to manage proper sentences) that actual conversation is possible.

Changmin mentions over dinner that he's in university still, following in his parents' footsteps to be an educator, with a degree in music. It limits him to elementary schools but at least he gets to study what he likes for a while. This slightly hilarious to Yunho, in a self-deprecating sort of way, that a serious music student ends up as a fan of kpop _idol_ Jung Star.

"You think I'm one of those," Changmin wrinkles his nose, "pretentious assholes who look down on kpop idol fans for following mainstream music, because hating kpop is trendy right now." 

"It's not exactly deep stuff." He laughs when Changmin rolls his eyes. "Aren't you too old for this?"

"I'm only two years younger than you," Changmin points out, lower lip pouting until he remembers who he is talking to. He bites down, and blushes down at his cutlery. 

" _I'm_ too old for this." and this rings of unexpected truth. Yunho frowns into his drink.

"It's part of your charm," replies Changmin forcefully. His eyes shine. "It's why you're at the very top of the idol world right now."

Yunho hums under his breath and decides a change of topic is in order. He wonders if he is crossing a line when he says slyly, "I bet the hip thrusts help," just to see his fan squirm at the innuendo.

Quickly Changmin ducks his head. "The hip thrusts help quite a bit," he agrees.

And then he does that thing where he thinks it's probably inappropriate to look too in love in front of his idol, just like the first time they met, ducks his head to hide that tremendous grin and trembles in his seat in self-containment. It's a sight that has Yunho's stomach flip flopping, and he wonders if he's spectacularly misfired.

… Nah, with a laugh, Yunho goes back to sneaking his chillies into Changmin's rice. The man hasn't noticed yet, that his food could burn through a lesser man's tongue by now, too absorbed staring at Yunho's face and then everywhere else when Yunho meets his eyes. Yunho can't tell if the red in his face is because of embarrassment or the chilli, but this is the best entertainment Yunho's found in a long time.

He doesn't really intend to stop.

~

He's so far away from the carefully styled people of the industry that Yunho starts to think of him as his little escape. It’s not a bad thing, probably, and anyway Changmin doesn't seem to mind, So he starts his game of light Changmin up like fireworks, how his face and ears burn red and his eyes go so wide all the white can be seen and his mouth opens and closes in little bursts of incoherent bluster.

After a long day of filming, Yunho holds Changmin's hand when he can and sits really close during movies. Expected sales for his latest single is just barely met and Yunho hooks their ankles together in a small food stall during an impromptu midnight food run. His age is brought up in every single interview this month and Yunho falls asleep with his head on Changmin's lap. 

The tables are turned when one chilly autumn night, Changmin catches the tails of his scarf just before they exit the company building to brave the stalker fans, and pulls lightly. He leans in, tilts his head to one side, and asks, "So you'll get me a ticket to your next concert?" He tugs on his scarf again and then Yunho realises – he cannot step away without strangling himself in it.

"You sneak!" He hisses. 

"Fan," Changmin reminds him, and beams like the moon above them when Yunho finally promises a front row seat.

It's push and pull from then on and the score is kept over months of after filming dinners and impromptu get togethers. At one point every single one of his managers has Changmin's address memorised because that's how often he needs to be picked up instead of from his own place. Changmin lives near enough to the company studios that this is actually more convenient than not.

One day he realises the fireworks don't just happen to Changmin because there are these sparks going off in his chest when he tries to play the game, presses so close to Changmin in the company car until their sides are flushed together, and Changmin knocks their knees together in surprise. Lines are blurring and Yunho doesn't know how not to cross them because Changmin, he won't exactly say no now, would he?

This is a little worrying, because he doesn't know how to stop.

~

Looking good in the rain is actually a sort of industry secret.

Normally limp hair has to be puffed up with enough waterproof product for that sexy careless sweep back look and pale thin looking skin has to be enforced with at least three layers of makeup. Healthy amounts of pink lip gloss goes not only to blued mouth but to the tip of the nose and the ears and maybe smeared at the corner of the eyes for a nice and proper flush. Clothes are chosen specially to cling and not to sag water logged around unflattering parts of the body. It helps to be industry young (illegal) and plush, so that water doesn't curve around each wrinkle and crevice.

Right now Yunho is and has none of those right (will never achieve one of those again) so he stands in Changmin's backyard looking quite like a bloated washed up corpse. The yard spans exactly three strides and Yunho knows this because he'd taken those three strides, only to pause with his knuckles before the glass door. It's a side effect of being a celebrity, he thinks as he takes one step back, lets the rain further ruin the image he and others had so carefully cultivated, to be over aware of how one looks. The back of his neck prickles, and the cold rain that seeps to his bones doesn't manage to numb the mild repulsion in his stomach. Yunho doesn't know why he's here in the first place.

The lights click on behind the partition and its curtain; Yunho's heart leaps into his throat.

When Changmin slides open his balcony door, he has his handphone to his ear, frowning out into the rain and squinting at him. Yunho makes to excuse his timing but catches drift of the conversation – "No ma'am, he's a friend, no need to call the police, he's just drunk, I am so _sorry_ " -- and then tries to excuse himself entirely. He gets one long leg over the fence before Changmin catches him by the arm and hulls him back into his yard.

"What are you doing?!" Changmin yells over the rain. "I have a front door!"

He's rushed out without an umbrella, Yunho blinks, as sodden as Yunho is in seconds. Yunho blurts out, "You're going to catch a cold."

Over his shoulder Changmin glares. It looks good on him, just like the rain looks good on him, so Yunho leans over, and kisses him.

Changmin bites his bottom lip so hard that Yunho thinks he tastes copper.

They fall into Changmin's apartment after that, and Changmin doesn't let them stop until they're both dripping water all over his bathroom tiles. Before Yunho can conjure an explanation, he is dumped onto the toilet seat, and a towel is thrown in his face. For a long moment he can't hear anything but the drying of his hair under Changmin's frantic hands. His own hands find Changmin's hips and he tugs at wet denim. Before he can say anything, he is cut off again.

"'You're going to catch a cold!'" Changmin mimics in a nasal voice. "I should hit you, seriously, what about yourself, you think fools don't fall sick or something?!"

"Uhm," is all Yunho manages before Changmin shoves him towards the shower and closes the bathroom door on him, yelling from outside that he'd deliver a dry change of clothes.

It's not until they're both warm and dry that Changmin asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

From the couch, Yunho watches him hunched over his tiny kitchen counter, busying himself with hot chocolate. The back of his neck is red. "It's fine," he replies even if he's not sure what they're talking about. "I feel better already, thank you."

Mugs in hand, Changmin sits next to him on the couch and passes on to him. He is stiff for a long moment, until he sneezes, sags down, and exhales noisily like he cannot believe this is his life. The dip of the couch sinks him closer. Yunho burns his injured lip on hot liquid trying not to smile.

~

They never really mention that kiss in the rain but Yunho… continues.

"You have nice skin." It's an off handed comment as Yunho presses his mouth below Changmin's ear to feel him shudder.

Changmin snorts, "I'd better," but it is not this that gives him away, but by the flush that creeps up to his ears that has Yunho tilting his head back to get a better look at him. He holds fast as Changmin squirms to escape his lap. Is this fluster from their proximity or some other dark secret? Yunho smirks as he slides one hand to the back of Changmin's head, pressing their foreheads together. "What is it, Changmin-ah?"

On cue, his fan spills, "You're the spokesperson for Missha," and then everything falls into place. 

Warm and rich, Yunho mouths his laughter into Changmin's neck. "They have very nice moisturiser --" he noses along the smooth skin of Changmin's cheek, then nips at his jaw "-- but you probably know that."

When Changmin pulls away, right before he pushes in for a kiss, their first kiss, uncertainty is painted across his features. That's fine, because Yunho doesn't know what he's doing either, so it's easy to close his eyes and kiss back. 

The first time Yunho sleeps in Changmin's bed, he spills in after rehearsal so late that the sun's just risen. Really, it should be romantic but Yunho's more occupied with how the sunlight is doing terrible things to his pallid complexion, picking out the dips of his under eye circles, the tired slough of his body. At the very least he was able use the showers at the back of the studio so he doesn't reek but there's a layer of industry grime that clings to his skin no matter how much he scrubs.

He pulls away with a suckling sound, hands brushing along Changmin's lean arms, his chest, his waist, as he lies back. "You were going somewhere?"

When Changmin had answered the door he was freshly washed, pajama top in one hand like he was halfway through changing. Now even his bottoms are off and he's back in bed, spread across his sheets like he never had plans in the first place. "I don't remember," he sing songs, stretching out along the length of Yunho's body and then sinking down. Chin on his chest, he peers down at Yunho's expression and pauses with his hand tangled in the fabric of his shirt. "Yunho-hyung?" 

If he is honest with himself, he doesn't want yes in all his blind adoration and fan boy eagerness, nor does he want no as Changmin realise his idol is merely heavy made up human. If he were honest, he'd want to stay caught in this limbo forever, Changmin and his languid kisses, soft and pliant in his arms, neither of them disillusioned. 

Yunho pushes up onto his elbows, stretches to flutter kisses down Changmin's neck. His tongue darts out to taste his pulse. He murmurs, "You don't want to?" 

And Changmin is neither, wraps his arms around the bit of plush at Yunho's waist and pushes a kiss to the stubble beneath his jaw. "I want to."

~

"Oh my god," Changmin says faintly. He clutches the sheets to his chin and peers at the television cautiously. On screen, Yunho winks back, arms thrown back in the passion of a cheesy love song. "Oh my god, I'm sleeping with a celebrity."

The Yunho next to him laughs quietly. "Yes you are. What did you think all those months were leading to?" He sprawls back to his pillow, checks the clock on the bedside table. In three hours his manager would be here to pick him up to review the concert set list. He really should get some of that sleep he'd been distracted from by Changmin and his mouth and his touch and his everything else, _or_ , "Want to do it again?"

"What?" Changmin turns to him, then to the hands groping pointedly up his thigh. He shudders. "Oh my god, I'm going to sleep with a celebrity _again_."

"You've got it," Yunho confirms. With a grunt, he manages to get Changmin to surrender the sheets and wrestle the man back into his arms. They stick together with an inevitable concoction of bodily fluids but it doesn't stop Yunho from working his hands down Changmin's back to knead at the soreness at the small of his back.

Keening, Changmin goes boneless. "And again after this?"

"Many times after this."

Changmin worries his bottom lip and asks hesitantly, "Exclusively?"

It's a little bit of a surprise that he's still asking this sort of question, and Yunho feels like he should be offended. He tells him sternly, "Normal people call it dating."

"You're not normal," Changmin points out.

"Neither are you!" he complains and Changmin, who takes it as the compliment it is, laughs.

~

Changmin's front door clicks open and admits its owner. "My kids love all your songs," Changmin grouches without greeting, "and I love them too but not that much."

Yunho doesn't have to look up from his drama script to know that Changmin is just back from work, rumpled and sticky and paint splotched from his attachment at the kindergarten. In half an hour, he would come from shower, sweet smelling and warm. It's something he's been looking forward to all day so he keeps his answer short, "Hmm?"

"They kept singing them during class. Do you know how disconcerting it is to have little ten year olds singing Honey Funny Bunny?" Changmin groans. There is the drop of his sling bag at the table, and then finally he pauses to give the lump on his couch a kiss. Boyfriend duty done, he beelines to the shower.

"Look on the bright side," Yunho starts. He stops, makes a face, and shouts in the direction of the bathroom, "It's good for my sales?"

"I'll always stay on top of the latest trends," Changmin tries later. As he buries himself into Yunho's side as content as he's been looking forward to, he adds, "Stay connected with my kids and all that. It'll make me a popular teacher." 

Yunho noses into Changmin's damp curls. "You think my target audience is elementary schoolers?"

Changmin bites his lip like he's going to do something shocking. Yunho braces himself but it isn't enough. He doesn't expect the sly press of teeth to his bottom lip nor the husky dip in his voice when Changmin tells him, "I think your target audience is _me_." 

The drama script falls to the floor in a giant splash of papers everywhere. 

"I mean -- all fans think like that!!" Changmin shouts, pushing a hand flat into Yunho's face, "Oh god this is the same type of mush you feed your fans. I think you're rubbing off on me, this is terrible!"

In retaliation, Yunho wraps his arms around him to crush them close together, then rubs his cheek against Changmin's, laughing at the yelps of indignation. "Good, good. You'd make an excellent idol."

"Is that your idea of a compliment?"

"You have the height for it."

"They'd make me get a nose job," Changmin scowls. Hands crossed over his chest he slumps against Yunho to glare darkly down at the offending appendage, and goes cross eyed with the effort.

"It's a… _strong_ nose," Yunho says, kissing it. "Well… yes. Hmm. I guess it wasn't a compliment."

"Of all the things I have to put up with!" Huffing, Changmin flings his hands towards the higher power somewhere at his ceiling. It's only coincidence he manages to smack Yunho in the chest while doing so.

Grabbing that arm, Yunho nips his wrist, then drags kisses up to the ticklish patch of his inner elbow. "Such an angel," he coos, holding firm. " _My_ angel, my precious sweetheart, I wouldn't be here on this stage, if not for you! Everything, for yooou – oof!"

"Serves you right!" But the couch cushion is easily tossed aside, so Changmin rolls off the sofa, on his feet and backing away in no time. "No, stay back! Turn that idol mode off!!"

"My _darling_!" Yunho yells, darting after him. "Come here and let me keep you in my heart!!"

"Stay away from me!" Changmin attempts to shut the bedroom door behind him but laughter has him weakened. With a holler, Yunho pushes in easily and tackles him onto the bed.

"I haven't seen you in weeks," Changmin gasps. Back arches, he grinds their hips together greedily. "One month, two weeks, four days."

"I've been –"

But before he can finish, Changmin tugs painfully on his hair, tilting his head backwards to gain access to his throat. He nips sharply, swipes his tongue, doesn't suck a hickey into his flesh because it's not allowed of him. "Just remember, I'm your number one fan, okay?"

"Of course," Yunho says softly. "You're more than that."

"Oh god," Changmin groans, because as it turns out Jung Yunho is every bit as bad as Jung Star. He wills his heart back into his chest, presses against his cheeks a whispered "love you,' then distracts Yunho's mouth from further comment.

~

There's a little countdown that sticks to the back of his skull for when his relationship with Changmin fails because for all that Yunho believes in love, he's not a fucking idiot. It's a repercussion and one he had gladly paid before -- if they were meant to be, then they were and his job wouldn't stop them - but now he ends up drawing numbers in the air, months more or maybe weeks - would dating a fan plus or minus the sand in their hourglass?

So he stays on the lookout for Signs and Hints but doesn't know what to think when Changmin confesses idly, I had to take down four limited edition posters before you came over that first day, or when after an album's first promotion he comes back to every version (plus fan club edition) lying on Changmin's coffee table, or when they have their very first fight and Yunho tries to apologise on radio minus the details which only leads to their second fight which only ends after Changmin packs every single poster album merchandise into cardboard boxes and buries them in the depths of Yunho's closet.

It's all very confusing but if he were asked, Yunho's noticed for a while now that Changmin's slowly been… falling out of love with Jung Star. 

When he mentions this, Changmin rolls his head back against the sofa seat and huffs, "Men who can't keep the toothpaste cap on don't deserved to be worshipped!" rolls his eyes, and continues his marking on the recording studio's coffee table. 

"That's pretty great," Yunho tells his sheet music, and then hides his silly grin behind it.

Changmin scoffs as he slashes through the worksheet with mean red ink. "That's filthy." The manager walking past gives Changmin a thumbs up in support and it's unfair, really, how his staff have all gone over to Changmin's side, especially so when he steals away the chocolate bar Yunho had been nibbling on, and passes it to Changmin instead.

" _You're_ pretty great." He swipes at his chocolate, misses.

" _You're_ fil –" That sly smirk and eyebrow waggle has Changmin stopping short. Slowly he takes the length of chocolate away from his open mouth. "Not that type of filthy! You pervert," he gripes.

"Says you!" A quick look around tells him his manager is busy arguing with the recording director, so he leans down and whispers, "Fantasy number… four?"

Changmin whispers back, "Drunken confessions of sexual secrets should not be used as ammunition in petty arguments!" At _petty_ , Changmin pinches his thigh sharply, and leans back at his yelp with smug satisfaction. "Also, body chocolate is not filthy!"

"We should get some on our way back," Yunho starts to say – his name is called and with a sigh, he shoves of the sofa to the recording booth.

From behind the glass he sees Changmin raise the chocolate bar, and wrap his lips around it. Yunho can't even be mad at the tightness of his pants because Changmin settles back to his marking, to wait for him. 

And when he doesn't notice when Yunho records his next love song at him, even better.


End file.
